


Of No Real Surprise

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:14:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snapshot of Hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of No Real Surprise

Hell had been fire and brimstone. It had been full of torture. Unimaginable pain. Unendurable torment. It had been everything everyone had said it would be and then worse. Demons crawled on the walls like satanic spiders. Images burned into his eyes. Delusions pushed into his mind and then brutally pulled away. Each weapon seemed made to hurt him. Each demon born to taunt him. Each moment passed slower than should have been possible.

But the worst punishments were the ones Dean inflicted on himself.

None of this had come as any real surprise.

It was Hell for a reason.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 16: Drabble Tree @ http://writerverse.livejournal.com  
> 


End file.
